Keep Up The Act
by melahun
Summary: "Why did I agree to come?" he groaned. Kairi answered his question immediately. "Because you like N-" Roxas clapped his hand over her mouth, stopping her from saying any more.


aksfjdlg;sd dflkb. it's my first oneshot! i got hit with inspiration one night and typed most of this on my ipod until 4am. then i finished it on my computer. it took me around four days to finish this. i never thought i would actually manage to finish a oneshot so quickly c': i never did oneshots because it was so hard to find a way to end them, but I DID IT! 8D this makes me so happy.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kairi, Sora, Naminé or Roxas. They all belong to Square Enix.**

* * *

"Kairi," I sighed, "I know you love shopping, and believe me, I like shopping with you! But seriously, of all the people you drag with us, why _him_!?" I pointed an accusing finger at the person in question.

Roxas crossed his arms. "I take offense at that,"

I glared at him. "Good,"

Kairi glanced at Roxas and I glaring at each other before saying, "I figured you could use his judgment when you're trying on clothes. Sora barely has any fashion sense. No offense, but you need it," She scrunched her nose at my attire, which was skinny jeans, white flats, a graphic t-shirt and a white knit cardigan over it. I see nothing wrong with it. She herself was wearing heels, a red skirt and a loose gray sweater that fell off her shoulder with a red tank top under it. Roxas was wearing a dark blue shirt under a white plaid button down shirt with loose jeans and dark blue converse.

Now it was my turn to cross my arms. "Offense taken," I pouted. Roxas rolled his eyes at me, earning a jab to the side from yours truly.

"Ow!"

"Serves you right,"

"Now now, children. We haven't even gotten inside the building yet!"

We were outside the shopping mall, which happened to be _huge_. Kairi was sighing as she watched Roxas and I silently have a glare-off with each other. If Kairi had told me that Roxas was coming instead of Sora, I wouldn't have come. With Sora, I can goof off and go waste my money on those machines where you have to try to grab one of the prizes inside. Roxas, unlike his cousin, is and grumpy, and I doubt that he would enjoy wasting money on candy or the grabby machine (that's what I like to call it).

"Come, children, let us venture into the big and mysterious building called the shopping mall!" Kairi exclaimed, clapping her hands to get Roxas's and my attention. Once successful, she turned and began to skip towards the entrance, earning a lot of attention from passerby. I sighed as I began to follow her.

* * *

Once inside, Kairi turned to face us.

"Okay, so here's the plan: you two get some free time as I go shopping for myself, then once I'm done, we go looking for clothes for Naminé! Any questions?" Kairi rushed out, obviously happy and excited in her natural habitat.

"Um, yeah," Roxas raised his hand slightly, "can I request that we go nowhere near any lingerie or swimsuit shops?" I take it that he's been listening to Sora's shopping stories with us too much.

Kairi looked disappointed. "Fine, fine," she frowned. "Any more?"

When her question was answered with silence, she smiled brightly. "Alright, then I'll be going now!" She skipped off in a random direction away from Roxas and I.

Wait. She left me with Roxas. Alone. In a massive shopping mall where I can never find her.

…Some best friend I have.

Roxas looked down and shuffled around awkwardly. "…So what do we do now?"

I glanced at him. "Correction," I said, "what _you _are doing now," There was no way I am spending time with this person. Seeing his confused expression, I turned and walked away from him. I heard him exclaim, "Hey!" as I walked away, but I quickly walked straight into a crowd of middle schoolers coming out of some really dark store that reeked of overpriced perfume. After getting through the huge crowd, I turned back to see if Roxas was still there. Nope. I breathed a sigh of relief. Now to attempt to have fun by myself without Sora!

I continued walking ahead towards the food court because, well, I need _something_ to sustain myself! I haven't eaten yet, after all. On my way there, something in one of the store windows caught my eye. I slowed down as I passed it to see what it was. It was a small silver chain bracelet with a matching silver paopu fruit charm attached to it. It was cute. Plus, paopu was one of my favorite fruit. Unfortunately, I rarely ever eat it, since it comes from Destiny Islands, which I'm pretty sure is far, far away from Twilight Town. Which means paopu fruit is way too expensive when there are any here.

While I was distracted by the bracelet, a gaggle of girls who smell like the store I passed by when I was escaping from Roxas walked by me. One of the girls practically shoved me with her shoulder, making me almost fall.

"Oops," she giggled. It was one of those high-pitched giggles that made you want to rip your hair off. "I'm _so_ sorry about that. But you should apologize too, since you were practically holding up the walkway with your slow walking. I can't walk past you since there's no room left to pass you," Her friends stopped and listened to the girl. They immediately started giggling when the girl finished.

What the hell? She wants _me_ to apologize? Hell no, bitch! I deserve a more sincere apology than that! She could have actually hurt me! Okay, maybe I'm exaggerating, but still! That's rude!

I gave her a menacing glare. "I'm sorry you don't know how to walk around something. I wonder how you get by browsing through those stores? The employees must throw a fit every time you shove something of theirs to the floor when it's in your way. And gosh, think about class! You must make _such_ a huge racket when you're in there. Everybody must think you're retarded or something!" I refrained myself from smirking as the girl's smirk was wiped off her face. Naminé: 1, Bitchy girl: 0.

"_Excuse_ me?" The girl said, slowly taking a step towards me. Her friends all glared at me, slowly forming a half circle around me.

"Oh, do you have a hard time hearing, too?" Another point for me.

The girl's face darkened into an enraged, menacing expression. "You little bitch! I'm-"

"Excuse me, I don't appreciate my girlfriend being called a bitch by someone who is one," a familiar voice interrupted. I turned to see who it is. Roxas walked up to me and grabbed my hand as he glared at the girl in front of me. Wait. What. Did he just call me his girlfriend? And did he just _grab my hand_?

The girl was taken by surprise, but after looking at him up and down, she smirked. "Is this bitch your girlfriend? You realize you can get someone _so _much better than that, with those looks. Someone like," she gestured towards herself, "_me_." I inwardly gagged at her excessive fluttering of eyelashes. "How did she manage to get you? Blackmail? Bribery?" That little -

"I don't like wasting my time talking to worthless, ugly skanks that insult my girlfriend right in my face when I could be doing something more productive. Now, if you and your friends could stop blocking the walkway, we could continue on our way, along with the other people you're holding up," Looking around, there was a small crowd around us as the girls stood in their way. I chuckled at the irony. The girls also looked around and moved out of people's way. Well, except for girl who had first insulted me. Her face reddened and I'm thankful looks can't kill, because if it did I would be dead already.

Roxas let go of my hand and instead grabbed my waist, pulling me towards the opposite direction of the group of girls. We continued walking, his hand still on my waist. I never noticed how large his hands were. It's a bit uncomfortable though, since I'm a bit ticklish and this is _Roxas_. We don't get along. Yet he still saved me from being mauled by crazy and mad snobs. Well, not like I needed help anyway…

"…Roxas,"

"Roxas," He seemed deep in thought and unconsciously pulled me closer to his side. Holy shit he's warm. I'm freezing.

"Roxas!"

"Huh?" Roxas finally snapped out of it and looked down at me. I stared back at him. "Oh," he immediately let go of my waist and stepped away from me. "sorry. It was to be more convincing,"

"It's fine," I mumbled as I looked away from him. My cheeks warmed as I remembered what he told the girls. "You didn't have to help me,"

"That girl looked ready to sic her friends on you. I don't think Kairi would approve of her best friend being mauled by crazy girls,"

"Still," I protested, "I could have managed without you butting in,"

He raised an eyebrow. "'Butting in'?" he remarked, "more like 'saving your life',"

I frowned. "I've had more than enough experience with bitchy girls to know how to deal with them,"

"They were ganging up on you! In a public place!"

"Even so, you didn't have to call me your girlfriend! _In a public place!_"

"It was to make it more convincing!"

"As _if_ they believed you anyway. The only thing that got them moving was the crowd!"

"I'm pretty sure I could have gotten them moving without that,"

"You and what army?"

Roxas raised an eyebrow. "You don't see it? My army is _this_," he gestured towards himself. Or his whole body. It's hard to tell. I grimaced.

"…you mean you would sell your body to those girls to get them away from me? I'm touched, although you could do it in more noble ways"

Roxas colored. "T-That's not what I meant!"

"Oh?" I gave him a skeptical look. "Then what _do_ you mean?"

He struggled for a few minutes, then finally gave up. "You know what I mean," he muttered, still very, very red. I smirked at my victory.

"Where are we headed to now?" he asked. At that moment, my stomach had chosen to grumble. My cheeks burned as he laughed. _At me_. Stupid survival instinct to eat. "I guess that answers my question," he smiled. He has a nice smile. It makes him a lot less grouchy.

…Not that it means anything.

My stomach now full and happy, I walked to the grabby machines. Roxas followed me, much to my annoyance. I turned towards him.

"You can go somewhere else, you know," I frowned at him.

"Those girls might come by again," was his reply, which made me frown even more.

"Fine then," I retorted, "if I end up losing my money all for nothing, I _will_ blame you,"

"Blame yourself,"

"Not while you're here," I stuck my tongue out at him and turned to my game. I inserted some coins and looked for something to get. OH! There's a cute little bunny phone charm! Immediately zoning on my goal, I tried to get it.

And lost. I tried again.

Lost.

And again.

Lost.

And again.

Lost.

One more time.

"Ugh, give me the handle," Roxas cried out, moving to take over the controls.

"Hey! That's my money you're using!" I exclaimed. Roxas waved my comment away and began to try to get the same phone charm I've tried to get for the past 10 minutes.

He got it.

THIS MAKES NO SENSE.

"I don't understand you," I gaped at him as he bent down to get the little ball the phone charm was in as it dropped down the chute.

"I don't understand _you_," Roxas replied, "don't you know these games are scams?"

"But you got it,"

"I have something called 'skills'. You don't have any," That remark earned him another hard jab to his side. "Ow!"

"Man up,"

"You're not the one getting stabbed by a girl with long nails!" I glanced at my nails. They weren't that long.

"Don't use my nails as an excuse for being a baby every time I poke you,"

Roxas sighed at me as he tossed the ball at me. I attempted to get it, but being the horrible catcher I am, I missed and it rolled passed me. After I ran to catch it, I caught up to him waiting patiently for me.

"What's this for?" I held up the ball in question eye level.

Roxas stared at me blankly. "…It's a phone charm. Y'know, where you attach it to your phone?"

I glared at him. "I know that, idiot. I mean why are you giving this to me?"

"I don't think it would be very fitting for a guy to have a cute little bunny charm on his phone. Besides," he added, "didn't you want it?" I raised an eyebrow at him, then shrugged it off. I guess he's not a grumpy as I thought.

My phone happened to ring, interrupting the moment. Phew, it was getting awkward here. I answered the call.

"Hello?"

"Nami, where are you? I'm done shopping,"

"Uuuuuh," I looked around to get ahold of my surroundings. Roxas sent me a questioning look. I tilted my touchscreen phone away from me and covered part of it as I whispered, _it's Kairi_. "We're near the food court. Meet us up there?"

"Oh, you and Roxas are together? Perfect, now I don't have to get Roxas," Kairi said, "Okay, meet me up there in 5 minutes,"

* * *

After meeting up with Kairi, we headed to a couple of stores Kairi saw that she thought would suit me. Since Kairi knew I had zero dresses in my closet, she dragged Roxas and I to a store full of dresses. When I complained, she threw me a glare.

"I'm doing this for you, Nami. At least act a little more grateful," She successfully shut me up.

Roxas awkwardly followed Kairi and I around as we searched for dresses. He was acting like any other guy would when they are dragged on a shopping trip; uncomfortable and incredibly awkward. If I had to compare him to an animal, it would be a lost puppy. It was quite funny, actually.

"Why did I agree to come?" he groaned.

Kairi answered his question immediately. "Because you like N-" Roxas clapped his hand over her mouth, stopping her from saying any more. He glared at her as he whispered something. He likes N-something. Huh. Could it be a girl who works at the mall? Or is it some inanimate object you can only find here? Wait, why do I care? I brushed it off and continued my search for a dress.

After another ten minutes of searching, Kairi had managed to come up with a pile of dresses for me to try on. I sighed at the ever-growing amount as I trudged inside the dressing room. Quickly undressing, I slipped into the first dress.

This first dress was a champagne red shift dress. It was belted at the waist and the skirt was layered and flared out. I examined myself in the mirror and frowned. Red never really suited me.

"Come on, slowpoke, come out and show us how it is!" Kairi called out, knocking on the door. I sighed and obliged. When I came out, Kairi wrinkled her nose. "Red doesn't suit you," she turned to Roxas. "What do you think?" He shrugged and Kairi rolled her eyes.

"Let me in, I'm taking out all the red dresses I chose for you," I moved to let her inside. She came out carrying two more red dresses. "Now go strip and put on the next dress," I winced at her way of saying it. It sounds so…awkward.

I did as she said and went back in to change into the next dress. This time it was an olive green empire waist dress. The bottom was ruffled slightly and had a ribbon lining the bottom. I came out and Kairi shook her head while Roxas shrugged again. I glared at Roxas.

"You know, it doesn't exactly help me if you shrug every time Kairi asks for your opinion,"

Roxas shrugged again to spite me. Asshole.

After a few more (rejected) dresses, Kairi got bored and went to go to the bathroom. Unfortunately, the nearest bathroom was at the food court, which was pretty far from here. Before Kairi left, she glared at Roxas and told him to give me an actual opinion instead of just shrugging every time. I went back in to try on another dress.

As I was zipping the dress up, it got stuck halfway up. While I struggled to get the zipper up, I heard Roxas curse and knock on my door frantically. "Naminé, I'm coming inside!"

I turned to see the door opening (damn it, why didn't I lock the door!?) and Roxas rushing inside and closing the door. I pressed my back against the wall so he wouldn't see my bra and glared up at him. Did I mention that he was too tall for his own good? It's also pretty cramped in here, with the pile of dresses and my clothing in a corner. This room was _not_ made for more than one person, much less a guy and a girl.

"Roxas!" I gave him my deadliest glare, ready to smack him - _hard,_ "What the hell are you doi-"

"Sh!" he whispered, "those girls from earlier today are here!"

"So?"

"_So_, they're very pissed off and one of them want to rape me! I would prefer not being violated _thank you very much_,"

"Roxas, you're 17, deal with it! You can't just come barging in when I could be less than decent!"

"Be quiet! They might hear us. And you're decent, so it's all good,"

I blushed, because technically I was not fully dressed. If it weren't for me holding up my dress inconspicuously by crossing my arms, my dress would have fallen off by now. Of course I happen to be trying on a strapless dress _now_ of all times.

I heard the familiar high-pitched giggles come near us. "So what did you think of that hottie today?" a voice asked.

"You mean the blonde one with spiky hair? He _definitely_ scores high on my chart," another voice giggled. I'm assuming that they were talking about Roxas, since I don't think I saw any other blond guys with spiky hair today. "Too bad he was taken,"

"I doubt he was serious. That girl didn't even look cute," a third voice cut in. I recognized that voice as the girl who started picking a fight with me today. "She had such a bitchy personality! Ugh," Anger boiled up inside me. _How dare they_ stoop as low as talking trash behind someone's back! I want to get out there and give those bitches a piece of her mind! My stupid white dress held me back, though. There were footsteps were coming closer to my room. "Come on, let's try on these dresses," Oh no! The door wasn't locked!

"Roxas," I whispered, "lock the door!" He turned and locked the door. While he was distracted, I stood up properly and struggled to get the zipper up. Just my luck - it didn't work and stayed there stubbornly. Roxas turned back around just as the handle jiggled and the girl's voice was heard.

"Hm? I guess the room is taken,"

"It's fine, it's not like we're trying on five dresses. We can get another room," There were soon footsteps walking away from us, eventually disappearing.

I would have breathed a sigh of relief if it weren't for the fact that Roxas saw me struggling with the dress. My back was to the mirror as my head was turned around to try to fix the problem. One of my hands held my dress up while the other tried to zip it up. Let me tell you, it is _really hard_ trying to zip something up with one hand.

"Do you need help?"

I stopped struggling and stared up at Roxas. We were both blushing hard. As much as I wanted to refuse and kick him out of this cramped space, it was damn hard trying to get this dress on. I looked down at the ground and turned around so that the zipper was facing him.

"Please," I mumbled as I move my hair to over my right shoulder so that it wouldn't get in the way. I felt his hands go up to the small zipper and tried to maneuver it to the top. When that didn't work, I felt him pull it down a little. I was about to turn around in alarm when he began to pull it back up, slowly and carefully. When he finished, I turned around to face him. Except I didn't actually look at him. I stared at the ground as I mumbled my thanks.

Silence.

An awkward silence.

I broke it.

"So, what do you think?" I blurted out, stepping back slightly and twirling around so that he can get a better view. He looked at me.

"It looks great. You should get it,"

I raised my eyebrows. "Really?" The dress was all white, strapless and it went down to just above my knees. The skirt was scalloped and flowy while the top had some lace and beading lining the top. Personally, this was my favorite - it was the perfect size (which was rare; most dresses are too big for me) and it hugged all my curves just right. It wasn't too extravagant or too plain, either - just simple and elegant. I smiled, "I guess I will get it then,"

"Roxas? Naminé?"

_Shit_. I forgot about Kairi! What is she gonna think when she finds Roxas and I in the dressing room together?!

"In here," I called out.

"Oh, okay. Where's Roxas? I thought he helping you with the dresses,"

"He, um," I shot Roxas a desperate look. He mouthed, _go out first and get her away from here._ "He went to the bathroom!"

"Really? I didn't see him on the way back,"

"He must have gone to a different one,"

"I guess so. Now come out and show me what dress you're trying on now!"

I obeyed and went outside, but not before giving Roxas a desperate look. Kairi gasped at me. "That looks really good on you!"

"I guess I'll get it then,"

"No need to look for more! We have found your dress! Hoorah!" I sighed at Kairi's excitement. "Now, go back and change!" My eyes widened. Change? While Roxas is in there?

"U-Um, alright,"

Kairi began to looked worried. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing! It's just that, um, I'm really thirsty. Could you go get some water for me while I go change and pay?" I must admit, that was quite convincing. Good job, me.

"Sure," Kairi said, beginning to look suspicious as she turned and walked away to do as I asked her.

When she disappeared, I breathed, relieved. I opened the door and popped my head in. "You can come out now. She's gone," Roxas sighed.

"Phew," he said as he got out, "that was close. I thought you were really gonna change while I was in there,"

"Ha!" I snorted, "in your dreams,"

"More like a painful hallucination caused by drugs," I poked him in the side again for that. "Quit poking me! Your pokes actually hurt!"

"I only do it when necessary," I stuck my tongue out at him as I gave him another hard poke before turning back into my dressing room to change back.

When I finished, Kairi was already there with my water. She was staring at Roxas suspiciously as I put the unwanted dresses on a rack.

"I didn't see you come in,"

"I came after you left, Kairi,"

I rolled my eyes at the two as we all walked towards the cash register. We were talking in line when Roxas realized he forgot to get something, and so he left, saying he'd meet us at the entrance.

After he left, Kairi eyed me even more suspiciously. "I think that was the longest conversation I've ever heard you two have without arguing. Ever,"

I frowned at that statement. "Do we argue that much?"

"Do I _need_ to answer that question?"

"…Nevermind,"

"What happened while I was gone, anyway?"

"Nothing. I changed, he gave me his judgement, then he had to go," That's not a total lie. I _did_ change, he _did_ tell me what he thought about it, and he _did_ have to go - just now.

Kairi sighed, dropping the subject finally.

* * *

We met up with Roxas by the entrance. He was holding a small bag as the three of us walked outside.

I turned to Kairi. "Are you giving me a ride home?" I did come on the bus. I doubt the bus is coming anytime soon, so I'm counting on Kairi to give me a ride.

Kairi fidgeted around. A bad sign. "Actually," she said, "I have to get ready for a date with Sora," I raised an eyebrow. That explains why she didn't get Sora to shop with us. "Maybe you can get one from Roxas?"

I turned to Roxas, my expression hopeful. I do _not_ want to wait for the bus full of creepy old men to come for me. I would rather go through a car ride with Roxas if that meant not being violated by perverted eyes.

"Sure. Come on, my car is parked over there," Roxas pointed towards the general direction where his car was with his thumb. I breathed a sigh of relief and waved goodbye to Kairi before jogging to catch up to Roxas.

His car was a sleek-looking black Toyota (at least, I think it was - I don't know anything about cars). He unlocked the door as I walked to the other side. He got in and I continued to stand by the door with my arms crossed. I raised an eyebrow when he noticed me still standing outside. Confused, he asked me what was wrong.

"What, no opening the lady's door for her? What manners you have!" I joked. Roxas rolled his eyes and leaned over to open the door from the inside.

As I got in, Roxas started the car and drove out of the parking lot. There was silence as he started down the road that would lead us to my house. Wait a minute.

"How do you know where I live?"

Roxas rolled his eyes in reply. I was tempted to jab him again, but he was driving and I would prefer to not be in a car accident thank you very much. "I was Sora's personal chauffeur when he got his license suspended. I always gave him a ride to your house and back, remember?" Actually, I _did_ remember. Sora isn't really a bad driver, really. It's just that when he is given too much caffeine of any kind, he usually ends up in bad situations. _Very_ bad situations.

"So, um…" Roxas trailed off as we fell in silence again.

"What did you buy when Kairi and I were in line, anyway? I didn't think you'd actually buy something on a trip with us,"

"Oh," Roxas suddenly remembered it, "it's in the back. Can you go get it?"

Asking me to get something is a very bad idea, Roxas. But I love it! I turned around in my seat and saw the small blue bag. Reaching out and grabbing it, I curiously peeked inside. Damn. It was covered in tissue paper.

"I knew you would look insides, so I asked them to wrap it," Ugh. Really?

"Can I know what you got at least?"

"You'll find out sooner or later,"

"_How_ soon?" I whined.

Roxas rolled his eyes. "Very soon," he answered, "now shut up," To make his point, he threw me a glare.

"Shutting,"

We reached my house as Roxas parked in front of it. I was about to get out when Roxas stopped me. Confused, I obeyed him as he got out of the car quickly and jogged to the other side. He opened the door for me and bowed.

"My lady,"

I giggled. "Looks like your manners are improving already,"

"Glad you noticed," he smiled as he bent down to retrieve the small bag. He threw it at me and thankfully this time I caught it. I shot him a confused look. "It's for you," he explained, "go on. Open it,"

He got a present for me? That's sweet, although I see no reason why he should have. I mean, we don't get along that well and I'm always arguing with him. Curious, I reached inside to pull out a small box. I opened it and inside was the silver bracelet that had caught my eye earlier today. I gasped as I carefully picked it up and admired the way it shone in the sunlight. Roxas gently took it from me and held my arm still as he put it on.

"I saw you looking at it before you bumped into those girls," he said, "I figured you wanted it. It really suits you,"

I gaped at him. "Why'd you get it for me? I thought you didn't like me,"

Now it was Roxas's turn to stare. "Didn't like you? Why wouldn't I like you?' He muttered something else, but I didn't hear it.

"What was that?"

"I-It's more like the opposite," he mumbled, turning red. My eyes widened. O-Oh. Now I'm blushing. He liked me? And to think, all this time I thought it was the opposite. Well, I should do something about it, right?

"Roxas,"

He looked at me. "Yeah?"

"I-I…" I faltered under his intense stare. I can't talk well under pressure!

Instead, I gave him a hug. "Thanks for the bracelet," I said, although my voice was muffled by his shirt. Roxas tensed up at first, but he eventually relaxed and hugged me back.

"No problem,"

I pulled away from the hug and stared at his face. He seemed disappointed that I pulled away so quickly, which made me feel quite giddy. I make him feel this way? Wrapping my arms around his neck, I kissed him on his left cheek. "And thanks for the phone charm," Without giving him time to react, I kissed him on the other cheek. "And helping me with my dress," Finally, I kissed him. On the lips. For a while. He seems shocked that I did this, but he kissed me back anyway. He pulled me closer as I stood on my tiptoes to be able to kiss him. When we both had to pull back for air, I whispered, "And thanks for saving me from those girls," I gave him another peck on the lips and pulled away. I skipped down the path to my front door and stopped when I remembered something. I turned around and saw Roxas rooted to the spot where I left him. I giggled at him.

"Oh, and Roxas," I called out, snapping him out of his trance. He glanced at me wearily. Hey! What does he have to be weary for!?

"Yeah?"

"I like you too,"

With that, I smiled at him and turned back to enter my house. Maybe I should take Roxas with me to shopping more.

* * *

yes! i finished it! w i'm still super proud of myself for being about to actually finish a story. (fksjlagakld although it was embarrassing writing the last part o_o i'm just not used to writing them cheesy kissy kissy scenes.)

anyway, review please? reviews are cookies. i like cookies. if you give me reviews i will like you. (not like i don't like you already for actually taking the time to read this)


End file.
